


Jay's Kinktober Day Six

by thefruitbasket



Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Six: Size DifferenceSometimes you are a little goblin woman with truly enormous dreams.
Relationships: Original Tiefling Character/Original Goblin Character
Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949083
Kudos: 1





	Jay's Kinktober Day Six

**Author's Note:**

> Tegs belongs to me, Faz belongs to @StubbornAzzWhole

It wasn’t often that Tegs and Faz found themselves with a moment of peace; such a rarity should surely never go wasted. 

They had just gotten back from a rather long, but not overly dangerous job. Transporting the assigned cargo down a river had been tedious, but all in all they had made it there in one piece. The journey back upstream with a baby growing larger by the day had been a much more difficult task. Still, the family had arrived home safely and not long after their return, Faz’s parents had offered to take Nidan for the weekend. 

Letting her son out of her sight, even in the care of those she trusted, still made Tegs excessively anxious, but she had relented to letting his doting grandparents watch over the baby for a night. One night wouldn’t hurt anything; her and Faz were still in the city. If anything did happen they could be there in no time at all. Faz had insisted that they took some time off just to relax and it didn’t take all that much to persuade her. 

The two had gotten dinner at a local restaurant, one that was small and free from the crowds that put Tegs on edge. The food was indescribably good after almost 2 months of eating jerky rations and washed down well with a sweet and simple wine. 

After, they headed to the bathhouse. It wasn’t very crowded that late in the day and the two had spent ample time letting the hot water seep into their tense and aching muscles. Despite having her hair short now, Faz had insisted on paying extra for some sort of berry scented shampoo, pink and smelling strongly of sugar. 

Tegs left the bath feeling cleaner and softer than she had in months. She was never one to make a fuss about luxuries; she was usually content so long as she had food in her belly and somewhere safe to rest for the night. Still, it felt nice to indulge every once in a while

Which is what led them to get an especially nice inn room for the night. Clean as they were, the two scarred and rugged adventurers certainly looked out of place in the lobby of such a fine establishment. But they had more than enough gold and as such were given a room just the same as the aristocrats around them. 

The bed was big by Faz’s standards and enormous by Tegs’s. She hopped up onto it in one flying leap, falling comfortably backwards into the perfectly plush mattress. 

Tegs wasn’t a city girl, but it could maybe be fun sometimes. It was certainly at least a little fun when her partner dropped onto the bed beside her, lovingly rubbing circles on her inner thigh. 

Her tail waved back and forth eagerly of its own accord. Having a baby to look after certainly restricted the time they had to indulge in each other. With a whole night ahead of them, Tegs didn’t want to waste a single moment.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Her hands weren’t large enough to cup his jaw the way she really wanted to, but it hardly mattered; Faz happily angled his head wherever she wanted it to go. 

She pulled away for a moment to undress, but left him with a light parting nip to his lower lip. She watched him run his tongue over the love bite, just another thing of her’s he had taken to quickly and adored whole-heartedly. 

It didn’t take long for her to take off her clothes. She was never one to wear anything too complicated or flashy. The plain fabric dropped easily off her body, leaving her naked and standing over Faz. His hungry eyes down the curve of her breasts made her grin. He reached up to touch them, but she easily skirted away.

“Not yet! You have to be naked first,” she smiled at him playfully from where she had escaped to the edge of the bed, tail swishing lightly over the fine silk sheets.

Faz offered no protest as he heaved himself off the bed, only fixed her with a look of pure devotion as he carefully stripped himself down bare. 

He was truly beautiful, an exceptional sight to behold. Sometimes, Faz reminded her of the handsome men in old oil paintings, the ones they put behind glass to protect from thousands of admirers. Tegs knew that she could bask in just the sight of him her whole life and be happy she was even given the chance. 

Fortunately, she  _ was _ allowed to touch this piece of art. Faz was hers and hers alone; she was the only one who had the honor of witnessing his naked body and there was no glass between them as she moved back across the bed to lock him in another kiss. 

He picked her up by the waist easily as he climbed carefully back into the bed. His hands completely encased her and it made her wet just thinking about all the things those hands could do.

He laid her on her back, how he knew she liked to be spoiled while he stretched her open. He took one of her boobs in his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, rolling over her nipple with his thumb. She moaned contentedly, not really giving a damn who heard her; those stuffy nobles could probably use something exciting anyway. 

Faz pressed a quick kiss to her other breast as he got back up to grab the oil from his bag. Tegs was impatient, but she knew that it would be a necessity for what was to come. The thought alone had her momentarily clenching around nothing. 

He set the bottle down on the bed beside them, resuming kissing to regather the mood. As far as Tegs was concerned, it hadn’t been lost. She was still more than ready to have his massive cock inside her. 

Faz started slow, gently massaging her boobs as her toyed lightly with her clit. He never wanted to rush things, was too afraid of hurting her. Sometimes the leisurely pace frustrated Tegs, but tonight she urged herself to just relax. 

He spent longer than normal relishing in her body. Faz left countless hickies blooming across the verdant expanse of her chest and stomach. He ran his finger gently through her folds and was feather light where she wanted him most until she was aching and slick with desire. 

Faz pressed one finger in slowly and only down to his second knuckle. Tegs sighed contentedly, more than ready for the easy girth of a single finger. She let him work her open slowly, rubbing at the sensitive cluster of nerves on her front wall until her body allowed his finger in all the way down to its base. 

Faz still was in no rush. He moved down between her legs, taking her sensitive clit in his mouth as he slowly fucked his finger in deep. 

Tegs mourned her lost ability to leave scratch marks across his back, but his mouth felt so good on her cunt that she wasn’t sure she’d want to give that up either. She settled for holding his head in place by the horn.

The sound of him uncorking the bottle of oil made another flood of heavy arousal find its way down her body. Faz slicked his fingers liberally, never once taking his mouth off her. He pushed them in, this time with a little more resistance as she adjusted to the slight stretch. Just two of his fingers were much larger than a goblin’s cock. The strain of her muscles around the two digits and knowing just how big they were in her tiny body made her shiver and moan. 

Even as slow as he was going, the thickness of his fingers inside her and the diligence of his tongue sent her spiraling over the edge. Faz’s free hand come up to entwine with her as she rode through the waves of pleasure. 

Tegs slumped into the bed as the intensity of her orgasm faded. Her pussy slackened its grip around Faz’s fingers, putting up no resistance as he slowed his movements to an almost stop. He gave her clit a quick break, using his mouth to instead leave kisses on her inner thighs. 

When she was no longer quite so sensitive, but still limp and relaxed, he oiled his third finger. As he slid it past her entrance, she let out a whine. She was a bit overstimulated from being touched so soon after coming, but the lack of tension in her body allowed him to stretch her with ease. 

At this point the feeling of being stretched started to get overwhelming. She was just on the cusp of pain, which only made the pleasure that much deeper. It was hard to focus on anything but the feeling of the welcome intrusion. His huge fingers made her feel fragile, but the safety she felt in him made it unbelievably sexy. Tegs’s body was delicate, completely vulnerable to his sheer size and yet he would do anything she said without question. 

The fourth finger had her eyes rolling back as it took her by surprise. It hurt to be spread too far open, but in a way that only made her impossibly more turned on. She lost herself in the sensation, letting the groans and whimpers come freely. 

She whined when he pulled out of her, her cunt achingly empty. He offered her an apologetic kiss on the lips as he crawled up beside her. Tegs stiffly sat up, moving to position herself on top of him. 

She knelt over him, straddling his hips as she took in the sight of his cock. Even when it wasn’t fully erect, it was still bigger than her forearm. It made her mouth water. 

Tegs reached for the oil, using both hands to work it onto his head and down his shaft. She pressed it down against his stomach, scooching forward to capture it between her legs. She rolled her hips, sliding her pussy against his quickly hardening cock. 

She reached for him to sit up so she could touch him. He moaned against her lips as she gave him an open mouthed kiss. Tegs slid back and forth over him, getting in a good rhythm as she moved her attention down to his neck. She rumbled in satisfaction at the beautiful sounds he made as she left little love bites down the front of his throat. 

As enjoyable as it was to tease him, they were both starting to grow impatient. Faz was more than generous in the bedroom, but they hadn’t had sex in nearly a month and she knew he needed this just as bad as she did. 

Tegs had to stand to line herself up. The sight of his downright massive size beneath her made her stomach flip with excitement. She made eye contact with him as she pressed his head against her. She let out a long exhale and let herself sink down onto his length.

The stretch was mind numbingly good as she felt his head press into her. The euphoric sting grew greater and greater as it seemed to only get wider the further she went. She shuddered and moaned as the head finally slipped all the way in. 

Faz was panting and cursing beneath her. He was holding the bedsheets in a vice grip, resisting every urge to thrust up into her incredibly tight heat. 

She ran her tail over his thigh, silent praise as she continued to focus on the task at hand. She took him inside her ever so slowly, having to periodically slide back up and fuck herself back down again. 

Eventually Tegs had as much of him as she could take. Sweat beaded on her chest as she took a moment to just squat and adjust. She felt so completely full, like his cock had somehow hollowed her out. She could feel the bulge of him in her stomach and she let out a low groan as she pulled herself up and slid herself back down. 

Faz was biting his lip, eyes foggy with arousal as he watched her slowly fuck herself on his dick. He rubbed clumsily at her clit and she whined as she really began to bounce on him in earnest. 

He repeated her name over and over like a prayer and it made Tegs growl, motivated to take him over the edge. She squeezed painfully around him, sliding up and down on his cock so vigorously she nearly lost her balance.

It didn’t take long and he was screaming her name, hands reaching up and squeezing her hips just to find purchase. She felt him spill inside her, hot and wet with nowhere to go but somehow deeper still. She dropped down hard as far as her body would let her go, frantically chasing her own orgasm. She ground her hips back and forth over his now softening cock, roughly rubbing her clit and gritting her teeth as she bore down on him. 

She came with a broken whine, falling forward onto Faz’s chest as her pussy contracted around the cock still buried deep inside her. Faz let out a mild hiss as his cock was worked past its release, but relaxed as Tegs slowly stopped pulsing around him. 

She slid off of him with a whimper, rolling off to his side. Cum spilled out of her and onto the silk sheets and she absently wondered if they would charge extra for that.

Faz turned towards her, nuzzling his nose into her hair. It still smelled like the fancy shampoo. 

“Should we clean up?” his voice was a sleepy mumble.

“Tomorrow,” she whispered against his chest. Unconventional as it was, she kind of liked leaving the mess until morning. The smell of sex and the stained sheets served as comforting reminders of the love they shared.

The two held each other in an easy embrace and it didn’t take long for sleep to come to either.

It was a good thing they had opted not to clean up. They only made even more of a mess in the early hours of the next morning. By the time they checked out, the residents of the inn seemed more than ready for them to leave. Tegs really didn’t have much of a mind to care. She preferred fucking in the woods anyway. 


End file.
